


Circling Stars

by Misunkun



Series: Revelations 'verse [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Revelations, Sexual Tension, Two Sugars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misunkun/pseuds/Misunkun
Summary: After winning a case for one of the wealthiest media moguls in the country, a hardworking lawyer with a heart of gold becomes drawn into the lives of the Oh family and more specifically, the only son Sehun. Who Junmyeon firmly believes can do far better than him. Only the cheeky and impulsive heir just happens to be crushing very, very hard right back.(A bonus Seho background short story that spans both Revelations and Two Sugars and reveals a couple of extra moments behind the scenes of each. Sometimes secrets happen between the lines you know so well. Takes place after the events in Chapter 6 of Two Sugars.)





	Circling Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A little bonus extra. ^^ I altered a single line in Two Sugars to bring this to life and tie everything together - the case Junmyeon won for Sehun’s father was back in Revelations. This begins not long after that and then flows through both the fics.

Junmyeon says farewell to Baekhyun early on a Sunday morning. He loads his overnight bag into his car and sets google maps on his phone for the address of the conference, waving him off as he backs down the drive. Baekhyun has a boyfriend now (who would have thought?) and it was Junmyeon’s idea that he spend the night over for the first time.  _It’ll be nice to give them space_ , he thinks as he pulls out onto the main street.  _Give them some time alone together_.

The drive is peaceful and Junmyeon bluetooths in all the music that Baekhyun normally barely tolerates, singing along embarrassingly loudly while he’s by himself. It takes him about an hour and a half to get to the hotel that the legal conference is being held at and once he arrives there’s a valet out the front to take his car and usher him inside to check in. Junmyeon isn’t speaking on a topic today so he’s just a regular attendee, which makes the registration process a little simpler. So much so that despite the travel time Junmyeon figures he has enough time to dump his little bag and head back down to catch most of the afternoon’s talks.

The key card takes one or two goes to give him the little green light at his room and Junmyeon juggles his bag to get it to work. Finally though it flashes admittance and he can get inside. With the heavy drapes drawn and the lamps down low, the room looks like twilight already and as Junmyeon is absently fishing along the wall for the slot that will allow his card to activate the lights, movement in a chair by the window makes him jolt back against the door, a hand going to his chest.

“Jesus  _Christ._ ” Junmyeon’s heart hammers against the other side of his ribs and he sucks in a deep breath, letting it out with  a shaky chuckle, “Don’t _do_  that to me.”

Gold cuff-links flash in the lamplight as Sehun raises a glass of deep red liquid.  _Wine,_  Junmyeon’s mind supplies blearily.  _At two in the afternoon_. He manages to locate the card holder and stuffs the plastic home. The overhead lights come on.

“How did you get in here?”

Sehun smiles from where he’s lounging on one of the overstuffed chairs, a leg thrown haphazardly over the armrest. “You obviously read the overhead well before you came here.”

Junmyeon crosses to the small desk that sits recessed near the minibar. “Ah.” He remembers.  _Zhee, Rose and Associates_   _– Hosted at Oh Towers_. “How long has your father owned the building?”

“Long enough.” Sehun swings his leg down to face Junmyeon, the wine glass cupped in both hands between his knees. “I used to play on all these floors when I was a kid, while everyone worked.” He shrugs, looking impish. “I still know who to sweet talk to give me a cleaner’s key.”

Junmyeon laughs. “Yeah well you can take your key and go hide out somewhere else, Mr Oh.”

Sehun sinks back into the cushions. “Mr Oh is my father. I’ve told you, call me Sehun.”

Junmyeon deposits his bag on the desk and takes out a fresh tie, glancing quickly at Sehun as he does. “I know,” he replies quietly. Sehun stands as Junmyeon slips the material around his neck and Junmyeon gets his first look in the better lighting at the other man. “And your father isn’t going to like  _that_ ,” he laughs, spotting the pastel pink tinge Sehun has run through his hair. It looks so good on him that Junmyeon drops his gaze.

Sehun places the glass on a side table and raises his eyebrows smugly. “He can’t say anything about it until I’m out of college. Until then it’s my decision.”

“Uh huh,” Junmyeon teases, hiking up his collar. “There will be  _words_. Don’t be surprised if a maid comes in with a packet of bleach while you’re sleeping.”

Sehun’s footsteps bring him closer and Junmyeon is suddenly aware of just  _how_  close he is. A hand reaches out and takes hold of the end of the tie. Junmyeon keeps his eyes down, fiddling uselessly with his collar as he can feel his heartrate kick back up again. Junmyeon closes his eyes, swallowing. This isn’t… he can’t.

Sehun’s long fingers flick the end of the tie back and forth, not saying anything, just playing and Junmyeon wonders if this is how a mouse feels when it’s cornered by a hungry cat. Taking a step to the side Junmyeon puts a tiny bit more space between them. Sehun lets the tie slide out of his fingers as Junmyeon goes. His voice is quiet.

“I’m glad you came.”

Junmyeon throws the long end of the tie through the loop, knotting it quickly. “The partners here are all excellent. I wanted to hear them speak. They’re innovative.” Snugging the knot up against his throat, Junmyeon folds his collar back down. Now he looks presentable. He tugs at his suit jacket that’s become a little rumpled from his long drive. “Now come downstairs. You can’t hide in here forever.”

The softness that underlies Sehun’s whine plucks something in Junmyeon’s chest. “You could just keep me.”

Junmyeon finally looks up. Sehun stands there in one of his immaculate suits that probably costs more than Junmyeon makes in a year, puffy pink hair softening the sharp lines of his face into something delicate. His expression is open as always, hiding nothing, offering everything and Junmyeon opens his mouth,  _aches_  to say something and then closes it again, opting instead to take Sehun by the elbow and guide him out.

Sehun pauses just outside the door as Junmyeon is retrieving his key from the electronic holder on the wall. “It’s been two months since the trial. I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

When Junmyeon closes the door and turns back, Sehun is already walking away.

* * *

The conference lasts until well into the evening, pausing for a nice dinner and then resuming with a few final panels. By the time everything finishes up it’s long past dark outside and even though this is where the networking usually starts in earnest in the hotel bars and tapas eateries, Junmyeon excuses himself after sunset. He’s made a few connections in terms of the big partners last year and can afford to be a little frugal on his socialising this time around. Plus he’s tired. It’s been a long drive and Junmyeon’s eyes are sore from the copious notes he’s been taking. He deliberately doesn’t let himself think about Sehun even though he’s not seen him again all day. Not that he’d been keeping an eye out.

Lawyering conferences weren’t really Sehun’s thing anyway. Nothing about lawyers and lawsuits and court cases had ever been in his sphere of interest. Until three months ago.

The long hallways are quieter at this time of the evening and Junmyeon pulls his little plastic lanyard from around his neck as he gets to his door. This time the key card isn’t as fussy. Junmyeon lets himself in and if his eyes flick to the empty chair by the window… it’s nothing he tells himself. Just checking.

The tie follows, then the jacket, both draped over the desk chair and Junmyeon is on the first two buttons of his dress shirt when he turns around and finally spots the lump on the bed. His fingers stop, falling away and he just stands there for a long moment. It takes a bit to get his legs working again  but when he does manage it, he crosses over. The sight makes him sigh softly. Fondly.

Sehun is a tiny ball, curled up asleep under the covers. Junmyeon is struck with just how trustingly  _sweet_  this is and he clenches his jaw to keep from making a sound. Sinking down he perches on the edge of the bed. The lamplight makes Sehun’s hair look like so much cotton candy spread out on the pillow and Junmyeon weakens as Sehun snuffles at the dipping of the mattress, wiggling further down. Hesitating, Junmyeon reaches out and gently picks up several wispy pink strands, moving them back off his forehead.

Sehun buries his face into the pillow a little more at the touches, murmuring sleepily and barely audible. “I waited.”

“I know.” Junmyeon gives in and just this once lets his fingertips trail from Sehun’s hair down to his cheek. His skin is shockingly soft and Junmyeon pulls his hand back when he can feel his fingers ache to touch more. “Go back to sleep. I’m here.”

“Waited,” Sehun repeats drowsily, still half asleep and Junmyeon knows he means more than just the length of today. “Missed you.”

Junmyeon bites his lip, collecting himself and desperately trying not to reply to that with the first thing that comes to mind. It takes a few moments. Finally he pushes himself up and stands. He should kick Sehun out. He really should...

Junmyeon tucks the covers a little higher around Sehun’s shoulder. “Goodnight, Mr Oh.”

That earns a whuffle but Sehun is already back under so Junmyeon turns out the lamps, leaves his clothing and settles into the chair by the window. The mostly empty wine glass is still there, long since over-aired but Junmyeon picks it up anyway, placing his lips over where he imagines Sehun’s had been. He finishes the glass slowly.  _I missed you too. I shouldn’t. But I did._

Sehun is gone when he wakes up. Junmyeon collects his car in the morning and returns to Baekhyun.

* * *

The invitation to dinner is very hard to ignore. They always are. Junmyeon takes his time getting dressed in dark jeans and a suitably-decent dress shirt, bids goodnight to a toiling Baekhyun who is both cramming desperately for his upcoming finals and constantly checking his phone for something. Junmyeon reminds him that he will be back in a couple of hours and that dinner is in the fridge if he’s hungry, he just needs to heat it up. He gets a distracted wave and a small finger heart.

The night air is cool against his skin as Junmyeon waits on the curb for his Uber to pull up. At least the driver knows not to talk much because truth be told, Junmyeon wouldn’t know what to say anyway. He passes the ride in companionable silence, drifting over the nervous thoughts that always crop up whenever he knows he’s about to encounter Sehun until the driver slows to a stop and hooks an elbow back over the seat.

“Uh, is--this is the place right?”

Junmyeon snaps back to reality. The driver is double-checking his phone but Junmyeon unlatches the door and steps out without blinking. “Yes, thank you.”

The tall gates of the house make it look a little like a movie-star property but Junmyeon ignores them and moves to the small security hut that stands to one side. The neatly-dressed guard pokes his head out as he hears the crunch of asphalt that signals the car pulling away.

“Oh! Hi Mr Kim.”

“Hey Kris,” Junmyeon offers a small wave. “Can I just go in on foot tonight?”

The guard blinks, glancing around as if expecting Junmyeon’s car to be there like always, but wisely doesn’t make any comment. The Ohs pay their staff to be two things: efficient and discreet. So he simply nods and lets Junmyeon in through a smaller side gate.

“Have a nice night, sir. Welcome back.”

Junmyeon gives him a warm smile and slips through. The walk up the long, perfectly-coiffured front drive is always something to savour so Junmyeon enjoys the view; miles of manicured lawns and trimmed hedges that butt up against the sweeping gravel driveway, all leading up to the two columns that bracket the front door of the… Junmyeon doesn’t finish that thought. He never calls the Oh residence a mansion, not even to himself. The family is impossibly wealthy and so far out of his league already that he doesn’t need to make himself feel any smaller.

Maybe he shouldn’t have worn jeans. Junmyeon always second-guesses himself before he knocks on the door. Every damn time. But no matter what he wears, the reception is the same. So Junmyeon takes hold of the heavy brass knocker that looks like it should instead be in an eighteenth century film and thunks it against the door.

It’s Sehun’s father who opens the door and before Junmyeon can breathe he’s enveloped in a huge hug, all tight arms and a big barrel chest. Mr Oh senior squeezes Junmyeon like a little plushie and then lets him drop back to the ground, laughing.

“Welcome! Come on in! Come on i--where’s your car?”

Junmyeon smiles. “In for a service. I took a lift.”

“Ah! Marvellous. For a second there I thought you’d done something preposterous,” Sehun’s father ushers Junmyeon in happily and closes the door behind him. “You know, like take a  _bus_.” His face screws up comically and Junmyeon pats him reassuringly as they move for the formal lounge.

“I’m fine I promise. And you should try public transport for once, you know. Really.”

Mr Oh senior looks scandalised. Fluffing with the casual jacket he has on, he herds Junmyeon towards the open bar in one corner. “One doesn’t travel with the  _great unwashed_ ,” he stage-whispers and Junmyeon bites his lips to pin his smile down. “Now, my boy! We have some imported reds tonight. Sweet or dark wine?”

Junmyeon pauses, fiddling with the cuff of one sleeve. He’s never quite sure of the correct answer to this little game that’s played every time he comes over because he’s not a seasoned drinker - and he  _swears_  his answers just double-down on the Ohs’ opinion of him as an uncultured bumpkin. “Uh…” he stalls, glancing around. His eyes catch movement on the second story, at the banister that brackets the whole open space.

Sehun leans on the railing, one hand held up, two fingers raised silently. Junmyeon hazards the second option. “Savoury?”

“Excellent choice! I have just the vintage. You must have remembered I told you that we were having truffles, I take it? I  _knew_ you had a memory on you!”

Junmyeon exhales, laughing silently. He flicks his eyes up again as he takes a glass from Mr Oh senior. Sehun has gone. “Thank you sir.”

Sehun’s father claps Junmyeon on the back. “Not at all! Now come, come. I want to hear all about the exciting cases you’ve been working on.”

“You know I’m bound not to reveal any of the important details.”

Mr Oh senior waves a hand like he’s swatting a fly. “Oh yes, I understand the need for subtlety. But tell me, there’s got to be  _something_  interesting that you can be appropriately vague to me about. You know how I love your work.”

The lights around the dining table are soft when they change rooms and Junmyeon feels a little like an intruder every time he enters here. It’s a long, long table meant for far more people than are eating here tonight and Junmyeon can never help but to notice the one spot to the side of Sehun’s father that is never filled.

Crossing to his seat, Mr Oh senior deposits his wine glass and glances around. “Now we’re just missin-  _Sehun!_  We have a guest! Do show your face please!”

There’s the sound of footsteps on the upper landing and Sehun meanders down, looking the way he only ever does when Junmyeon sees him at home; in soft tailored pants and a warm sweater. Something out of a home style magazine and Junmyeon vaguely wonders with a skip of his heart why he never modelled for his father’s business. Perhaps he’d ask one day.

“Ah! There you are!” Sehun’s father makes for the kitchen. “Let me just see how the staff are plating up. Excuse me.”

Sehun’s feet are bare, Junmyeon notices as he gets closer, hands in his soft pockets and a welcoming smile on his face. Junmyeon tamps down on the overpowering urge to hug him. Instead he places his own hand on the back of his chair and looks pointedly at Sehun’s hair.

“Still winning I see.”

“Told you.” Sehun beams.

Junmyeon swallows, weak to the power of that smile. He taps on the chair under his hand for something to do, ducking his head so he doesn’t have to look at it. “It uh… it suits you, Mr Oh.”

Junmyeon can hear the patience in Sehun’s voice. “Junmyeon please call-”

Sehun’s father sweeps back in, carrying two plates balanced on one arm and a third in his other hand. “Sit, please! The staff were about to bring it out but I wanted to do it myself.”

Junmyeon quickly pulls his chair out and drops down. “Careful, we’ll get you to ride a bus one day at this rate.”

Mr Oh senior levels him with the flattest look as he deposits the plate in front of him and Junmyeon laughs into his wine glass. He takes a sip as Sehun settles down beside him and his father takes up his customary position opposite Junmyeon. The fourth setting remains bare, but Junmyeon pays his respects silently before picking up his knife and fork like every other time before even if he knows it’s been empty for most of Sehun’s life. It still feels like the right thing to do.

Sehun’s father is a bubble of energy throughout dinner, engaging both Junmyeon and his son back and forth with the expertise of someone who has long held court with people. Junmyeon really does enjoy these evenings. The entrée becomes dinner, which then faithfully turns over to dessert with different bottles of wine that perfectly match each course being opened by Sehun. Junmyeon knows well enough by now to drink lots of water in between each course.

The dim light is homely and Junmyeon keeps a faithful eye on the time which the Ohs kindly never mention because they know how important it is that he gets back to Baekhyun. But the conversation is light and Junmyeon laughs until his sides hurt when Mr Oh senior recalls a story of his younger days when he was such a tyrant at the magazine that his first receptionist went out to ‘move his car’ - and simply never came back. And if Sehun’s thigh gradually moves over to rest warmly against his under the table, well Junmyeon is weak enough for once not to move away.

It’s when Sehun clears the final course away that his father watches him head to the kitchen with a fond look in his eyes. “You know, I want him to follow in my footsteps.”

Junmyeon folds and refolds his napkin. It’s one of those material ones; expensive and heavy. “Is that what he wants?” he hazards quietly.

Sehun’s father’s eyes are inscrutable when he turns them on Junmyeon. Shrewd. “I think so. I… hope so,” he replies. “He’s all I have left. I want what’s best for him.”

Junmyeon nods, ignoring the pinch inside at those words. “I know. And he’ll do well.”

Mr Oh senior gazes at Junmyeon for a moment, sitting behind those same eyes that Junmyeon can’t quite read. It’s a little like he’s sizing him up and Junmyeon does his best not to squirm under the assessing gaze. Surely… surely there’s no way that Sehun’s father could  _know._  He can’t. Junmyeon and Sehun have done  _nothing_. Junmyeon has seen to that. But the long look that Sehun’s father is giving him now…

If he ever found out that Junmyeon was harbouring feelings for his son, that could ruin everything. Sehun is the jewel of his father’s eye. He has the world at his feet,  _deserves_  that world - and that world is most assuredly notJunmyeon with his moderately decent wage and his beloved ward. Or his heartbreakingly stupid feelings.

Because even if Junmyeon never acts on them, even if he’s grown so firm in keeping them tamped down for most of the time, even if just sometimes  _looking_  at Sehun hurts because he’s so beautiful… Junmyeon can’t risk revealing any of it. Because if he did and that in any way damaged these two men he’s come to care for… Junmyeon would never forgive himself. So he picks up his empty wine glass and Sehun’s father’s one and asks if they should have a refill, because he’s not driving tonight. Just to break the moment.

Mr Oh senior doesn’t bring the subject of Sehun up again. He returns to smiling at Junmyeon’s stories and bemoaning his own impending retirement. Junmyeon is vaguely dragged into a promise to go with the family on one of their yachts when this eventually happens and Mr Oh senior is bored with no longer being kept busy. He says he’ll think about it one day.

By the time the allocated hours have passed, its Sehun who finally sees Junmyeon to the door. The air is sharp outside and maybe it’s the alcohol in his system but Junmyeon feels lighter leaving the confines of that massive house. He leans against one of the pillars and smiles, pulling out his phone to book an uber. It’s then that Sehun notices.

“Hey… where’s your car?”

Junmyeon chuckles and it comes out as a foggy little puff as he’s fiddling with his phone. “You didn’t think to ask that  _before_  I drank over the limit?’

Sehun’s voice is abashed. “Ah, no. Okay. Good point. But where is it?”

Junmyeon sends out a request and watches the rings ping out to find a driver. “It’s getting a full look over at the repair shop. I want it in good condition. It’s going to be a gift.”

“You’re giving away your car?’

 _Ding._  A driver takes the request and Junmyeon sees he has five minutes before he gets there. He closes the phone and looks up. And up, because Sehun is so tall it’s distracting. He’s pulled the neck of his sweater up to his chin against the chill. Junmyeon gets lost in just looking at the beautiful cut of his jaw until Sehun smiles bashfully and waves a hand in front of his face.

“Earth to Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon snaps back guiltily. “Sorry,” he manages, rubbing the back of his neck. How awkward. This is why he doesn’t drink to this extent very often. Clearing his throat he manages, “What did you say?”

Sehun laughs, looking at him like Junmyeon is the cutest thing he’s ever seen. “I asked if you’re giving away your car? Who to?”

“Baekhyun.” Junmyeon smiles. “It’s his nineteenth birthday this week and I figured he needs his first car.”

“That’s awesome.”

Junmyeon shrugs. “I hope so. It’s not anything new or huge but I want him to have it. Plus with the move in offices it’s just a train ride for me to get to work now.”

The notification text appears that the driver is nearly at the address so Junmyeon starts down the gravel driveway to the gates. Sehun falls in beside him, ducking along for an extra minute in his company and Junmyeon twists up inside at how much he wants those precious few moments too. He’s not sure when he’ll see Sehun again but that’s always the way. Junmyeon keeps his distance. Occasionally visits the family. Sehun goes on to become the successful heir to one of the largest magazines around. All is right with the world.

A set of headlights are curving down the end of the road when Sehun and Junmyeon are let out of the gate by Kris with a small wave. Sehun toes at the gravel against one hedgerow for a moment before speaking. “My father really likes you, you know.”

Junmyeon is trying not to sway gently on his feet now that the chill of the night air is making the alcohol in his blood sing. He stuffs his hands in his pockets to help his balance. “I like your father.” Junmyeon replies, adding probably a little too pointedly, “I respect the hell out of him.”

Sehun falls silent, watching the car approach and Junmyeon wonders if he knows. If he understands the reasons a little more now. Of why Junmyeon does what he does. Of why this can’t-

“He’s a good man.” Sehun’s voice is small. “Better than I think you realise.”

If Junmyeon stares into the headlights he can’t see anything else. Not the road, not Sehun, not the fucking mansion. “You’re his only son.” Junmyeon manages, trying to keep his voice steady. “The only heir and family he has left. You have responsibilities to that. To your family name and business and-”

“Junmyeon-”

“-I should go now.” This wasn’t supposed to get heavy. This was supposed to be a nice night and Junmyeon is going to end it calmly before the rush of emotion that he’s kept bottled up gets to the surface. Maybe he was stupid thinking he could keep seeing Sehun after the trial, keep brushing past his life and assume that that was enough; that he could delude himself into believing he could live with whatever this is. And not  _want_ so badly, not feel like he was being ripped apart…

Fuck. This was why he didn’t drink with anyone other than Baekhyun. Junmyeon sticks his arm out and the car slows to approach. When he lowers it Sehun suddenly wraps his fingers around Junmyeon’s wrist. His other hand pushes something thin between Junmyeon’s cell and his palm. When Junmyeon looks down he can see that it’s a piece of paper. Sehun must have been carrying it all along.

Sehun lets go and steps back as the car pulls up alongside Junmyeon. With a shy little wave he turns and disappears back inside the gate.

Junmyeon slides into the back seat of the car. He’s halfway home before he lets go of his shaking grip on his phone to peel away the paper pressed against his palm. He knows what it is so he doesn’t open it.

He doesn’t throw it away either.

* * *

The following morning Junmyeon wakes early to get Baekhyun up and ready for school. His head is a little tender but wine always dehydrates him and Junmyeon supposes that can be a little of his punishment for almost getting carried away last night.

Passing from his bedroom to the kitchen takes Junmyeon through the hall and he’s not sure what makes him glance towards the doorway, but he does as he passes. Maybe he saw the small object on the inner doormat out of the corner of his eye, he’s not sure. But when he turns it’s there, having been slipped under the door. He pauses.

Walking up to it, Junmyeon plucks the little white envelope up and turns it over. There’s an arrow on one side, drawn in blue pen. If Junmyeon lines it up with how it was pushed under the door the arrow would be pointing outside. Junmyeon blinks, unlocks the front door and peeks outside.

On the front driveway sits a gleaming red Porsche, designer hub caps catching the dawn rays.

Junmyeon shuts the front door and stares at the wood for a second, blinking. Then he opens it again. The luxury car is still there. Closing the door again Junmyeon puts his back to the wood and tries to collect his whirling thoughts, to spin them down into something coherent. Something that isn’t a repeating loop of  _what the fuck_.

He remembers the envelope in his hands. Tearing off one corner and shaking it makes a piece of paper and a small key fall out. With trembling hands Junmyeon flips the note over. There’s seven words printed there in neat, gentle handwriting.

_Since you don’t have yours any more._

Junmyeon lets his head fall back against the wood of the door. He huffs a laugh, disbelieving and bordering on mildly wild. He lets himself for just one moment enjoy the feeling that fills him. Just one singular minute. And for those sixty seconds Junmyeon is so fucking happy he feels like someone out of those movies he loves to watch with Baekhyun. He wants to remember this feeling, capture it and hold it close. Just once. Because he can’t keep it. It can’t possibly belong to him, this feeling. And neither can the car. 

Junmyeon exhales, snatches his coat off the hook that’s nearby and quickly leaves the house, closing the door quietly behind him. He gets into the designer car -which is beautiful beyond belief, holy crap- and lets the purring engine glide him down the street.

He reaches the Oh’s house as the sun is fully up. Junmyeon turns in towards the outer gates. He parks the car in a gentle roar of brakes, gets out and quickly leaves the keys with a very, very confused Kris to pass back to Sehun. Then he orders a lift home.

He makes it just in time to wake Baekhyun, lure him out with the smell of toast and then send him off. It’s only once he’s alone in the house that Junmyeon realises why Kris was probably so confused.

He’s still in his pyjamas.

* * *

Later that week Junmyeon drops Yixing and Jongin home after the prom, one by one. Then he heads home and parks his-no, Baekhyun’s car. The key still has the ribbon on. Junmyeon’s heart swells when he sees it.

The first thing that strikes Junmyeon when he goes inside is the quiet. It’s the eerie vacuum aftermath of so much previous noise and joy and laughter, now long gone. There’s remnants of party rubbish  _everywhere_  and Junmyeon sets about cleaning it all up. He turns on the radio for a little background noise while he works. He hopes Baekhyun is enjoying the last few hours of his birthday.

Cleaning just a few rooms slowly turns into cleaning the others and before Junmyeon knows it, he’s tidied most of the house. That’s how he finds the piece of paper again.

Junmyeon puts the tiny scrap of paper on the bench and takes out the numerous bags of rubbish he’s collected. It sits there while he washes the cake-smeared dishes and puts them away. And when he sits down at the clean kitchen table, it’s the only thing left in the room.

Junmyeon picks up his phone and looks over at the piece of paper. He doesn’t know quite how long he sits there for but eventually as one slow song on the radio slips into another, he stands and picks it up.

He transfers the digits printed there to his phone.

* * *

Sehun keeps the messages cute, light and never pressures Junmyeon. It lulls Junmyeon into a soft kind of headspace where he can keep Sehun in his life and know that in no way is he jeopardising his future. It’s the most he can ever hope for and he’s content with that.

Until his phone lights up at 2am one night with a single message.

_St John of God’s hospital. Please come._

Junmyeon has never flown out of bed so fast in his life. Baekhyun is at Chanyeol’s for the night so there’s no need to wake him to explain or leave a note. He makes it to the hospital within the hour.

The ominous scent of sterile, slow death is the first thing to register when Junmyeon enters the reception area. He  _hates_ hospitals. But he spots Sehun immediately, hunched in one of the uncomfortable seats and looking drawn. Junmyeon makes a beeline for him.

“I came as fast as I could, I-”

But he doesn’t get to finish because the moment Sehun sees him he launches himself at Junmyeon, grabbing him and clinging on. Junmyeon rocks back with the force, hands automatically going to cradle Sehun as the other man squeezes like Junmyeon is a life preserver.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m here.” Junmyeon tries his best to hold onto Sehun’s larger frame, running his hands over what he can reach like he’s soothing a frightened horse. “What happened?”

“It’s dad.” Sehun almost never refers to his father informally like that and immediately all Junmyeon’s hair stands on end in fright. Sehun buries his face in Junmyeon’s neck. “He had--the doctors say it was a stroke.”

Junmyeon goes cold all over. He grips Sehun tightly as a warm, wet patch forms near Junmyeon’s collar. He’s crying.

“Okay. Did…” Junmyeon tries to arrange his thoughts. To ask the important questions. “How long did he go before he was treated?”

“I was with him when he collapsed.” Sehun’s whole body is shaking and Junmyeon is aware that they’re still standing in the middle of the reception area. “I called the ambulance.”

Without letting go, Junmyeon carefully angles Sehun around to the nearest chair and settles him down into it. The seats are paired up so Junmyeon doesn’t have to peel Sehun off him. He tries to remember what he knows about strokes. “So he was treated fast. That’s good. That’s important. He has the best chance now.”

Sehun’s breaths are raggedy and he finally lifts his head back to look Junmyeon in the eye. His whole face is wet. “He’s with the team now. I’m sorry, I-I didn’t know who else to call and…”

Junmyeon cups Sehun’s cheek, trying to brush away the tears that keep slipping down. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m here and we’re going to talk to a doctor as soon as we can and it’ll be all right. I promise.”

Sehun seems to realise that he’s clinging onto Junmyeon like a limpet because he suddenly pulls back, looking ashamed. “Sorry. I know I-”

Junmyeon reaches out and tugs Sehun back to him, resting them both back against the hard plastic chairs. He puts Sehun’s head on his shoulder and instantly Sehun curls around him, heartbreakingly tightly. Junmyeon pushes back every other thought that would normally surface and tell him to stop this because now is not the time. Right now Sehun needs comfort and Junmyeon is going to give it. So he cradles Sehun as he cries and they both wait for the doctor.

Sehun finally exhausts himself and dozes fitfully, muttering and twitching, only calming when Junmyeon strokes his hair. Resting his cheek against the top of Sehun’s head, Junmyeon keeps watch on the bay doors for someone to come through. Finally a man in white scrubs comes out and calls gently, “Mr Oh?”

Junmyeon nudges Sehun, who for a single moment when he wakes up doesn’t know where he is. He just blinks up at Junmyeon like he’s woken from an afternoon nap. And then it all comes crashing back down. Because his eyes fill with pain and he gets to his feet, clearing his throat that’s still sore from crying. “Yes, that’s me.”

“Sir, I’m with the stroke unit.” The doctor crosses over and shakes his hand. “I have good news. We’ve completed the initial treatment on your father. Because you got him here so fast we’ve been able to administer the rt-PA in conjunction with an endovascular clot retrieval which successfully returned blood flow back to the brain.” The doctor smiles. “So the prognosis is good. Your father is a strong man.”

Sehun wobbles on the spot and Junmyeon shoots up to steady him. He holds on as he looks at the doctor. “Is he stable enough for his son to see him?”

The doctor looks between the two of them in confusion and Sehun places his hand over the one Junmyeon has on his arm. “He’s a family friend. He stays.”

The doctor nods. “Your father has a private room. He’s still under from the procedure so it may be a little time before he wakes. But you can sit with him.” Taking a breath, the doctor looks serious. “Please be mindful that when he wakes he may exhibit any number of post-stroke symptoms. Or he may exhibit none since the quicker we begin treatment, the less the risk of complications. You were very fast in getting him to us and every patient is different, but you have to know what to expect.”

Sehun’s hand tightens on Junmyeon’s and he nods shakily. “Okay. Please, may I see him now?”

The doctor directs them to the correct elevator and gives them the floor number and room. Junmyeon takes Sehun, hits the correct buttons and feels like he’s exhaling for the first time since entering the hospital as the doors slowly close.

The moment they’re alone Sehun takes hold of Junmyeon’s hand in his and squeezes once before releasing it. “Thank you.” He sniffs a little and clears his throat. “For being here.”

Junmyeon nods, watching their hazy reflections in the industrial steel doors hovering beside each other. So close and yet apart. “I’ll always be here.”

Sehun nods back, lifting his chin. He settles himself and Junmyeon wishes with all his heart he could say something, do something… more. But that’s not the way things are meant to be. Not for the two of them.

It’s when they get to the door of the correct room and look inside that Sehun grabs Junmyeon’s hand again, stilling on the spot. The nurse at the foot of the bed looks up and smiles, beckoning.

Junmyeon gently guides Sehun into the room by the hand, tugging until they’re standing beside the small white bed. The nurse’s voice is gentle.

“The amount of tissue damaged was thankfully very small. Your father was extremely lucky, thanks to you. We’re hoping that with time and a little rehabilitation that he’ll make a very positive recovery. Perhaps even a full one.”

Sehun lets out his breath like he’d been holding it. “Thank you.” He sinks down into a chair beside the bed and Junmyeon lets go, moving to take the chart from the nurse. It’s full of far too much technical jargon to understand but Junmyeon zeroes in on the positives. Sehun’s father is stable, his vitals are strong and the clot was successfully removed.

Sehun slumps, relief flowing off him in waves. Junmyeon returns the chart and the nurse leaves them alone.

Sehun’s father wakes the following morning. Junmyeon calls in sick to work for a week and apart from heading home to shower and change and make sure Baekhyun is safely at Chanyeol’s, Junmyeon is at Sehun’s side as often as he can be while he arranges everything.

* * *

It takes a full year. Sehun’s father steps down from his position at the head of the magazine while he is still in the hospital. No one needs to be told the full details beyond the board, it’s decided. Sehun is appointed as Editor in Chief within a month of graduating University and with a very, very thorough sense of responsibility takes over the running of the company.

Junmyeon still visits Mr Oh senior sometimes. The one big difference after the extensive rehabilitation is that these days the big man needs an ipad at his side to help remember things like important dates and scheduling appointments. He walks with a faint limp but there’s nothing else to indicate that he is in any way less than the figurehead he once was. He even returns to the board, overseeing the larger decisions in an advisory capacity.

It’s beyond everyone’s best hopes. Junmyeon knows just how much luck and hard work was involved in every step of the last twelve months and truthfully he couldn’t be happier at the outcome.

Sehun’s father still asks Junmyeon what wine he prefers each visit. Junmyeon still happily guesses as best he can.

* * *

The other parts of Junmyeon’s life keep rolling too.

Junmyeon meets Chanyeol in a coffee shop (one that he knows of mostly because Baekhyun had told him that Jongin had just started working there) one Monday morning. Having arrived first,  Junmyeon seats himself and watches Jongin putter about making coffee; it’s barely opening time but Chanyeol works school hours and Junmyeon needs to get to the office, so this is the only time they can squeeze in.

Jongin brings Junmyeon over his cup with a bright smile and then rushes back to serve some little old ladies who have wandered in. It’s then that the door dings once more and Chanyeol walks in, turning nearly every head in the place. Junmyeon smiles faintly.

Chanyeol spots him and comes to sit down, unwinding his scarf. “Sorry, hope you haven’t been waiting long?”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “Only a few minutes. Jongin already knows my order by heart. Did you want anything?”

Chanyeol lifts a hand in reply. “No thanks, I’ll pick up some awful staff room caffeine later.”

Junmyeon nods, looking into his cup. Chanyeol who can read moods almost better than anyone Junmyeon has ever met, sits back and inhales thoughtfully.

“So Baekhyun did tell you. He said he wanted to.”

Junmyeon nods again. The words are there but Junmyeon wants them to come out correctly and not in any way that might offend the man in front of him. The one person Junmyeon has come to respect and trust around Baekhyun. Finally he settles on the one thing he wants to ask the most and he looks Chanyeol in the eye to do it.

“So it’s consensual. All of it?”

Chanyeol doesn’t flinch. “Every second.” He doesn’t back down, doesn’t drop his eyes, just calmly gazes back at Junmyeon. Patient and open.

Junmyeon breathes a little easier. “And--from what I’ve learned… he can say no?”

Chanyeol nods. He keeps his body language open the whole time and this is something Junmyeon has learned to read from his years talking to clients. Chanyeol never closes down, never crosses his arms or becomes defensive. It’s honesty personified and Junmyeon picks up on all of this as Chanyeol answers.

“At any point in time. Baekhyun controls this - all of this. If he panics, gives me the colour to stop or the word he’s designated then I immediately cease.”

“What’s the word?”

Chanyeol smiles. “You’ll have to ask him. But it’s there. And he knows to use it.”

Junmyeon digests this. “Does it… hurt?” he asks finally, unable to keep the note of concern from his voice. He’s googled a little of it.

“Only as far as he wants it to. And never with anything sharp.”

Junmyeon breathes a little easier. “And he said you--that you take care of him. Afterwards.”

“For as long as he needs.” Chanyeol’s mouth quirks in a fond smile. “I think our record is still two hours once. You raised a teddy bear.”

That makes Junmyeon smile. But the raw honesty is underpinning Chanyeol’s gentle humour and Junmyeon can hear that too. It helps to calm him. “You’re both adults,” he acquiesces. “And Baekhyun told me because he thought I needed to know all of this. Because it’s important to him. To both of you.”

Chanyeol nods. “And because you’re important to him.”

Junmyeon huffs a laugh. “God I have so many questions.”

“And I have answers.” Chanyeol relaxes in his seat. His voice is warm. “Take your time.”

They talk.

Chanyeol ends up ordering that coffee after all and both of them are very, very late for work.

* * *

Sehun makes Junmyeon keep his promise to join them on the family yacht one afternoon, much to his father’s joy.  _Just a small outing_ , Sehun cajoles.  _Just once._

So Junmyeon agrees. It’s beautiful, drifting out on the open water. And elegant. And everything Junmyeon had guessed it would be. But the best part is seeing Sehun and his father happy. Junmyeon watches them during the day and tries to memorise every moment. It’s taken two years but sometimes the reasons Junmyeon used to give himself for keeping his distance seem a little fainter and Junmyeon allows himself the folly of dreaming. That maybe this is perfect, even as it is.

These days Sehun’s father has a nap every day and as it turns out, afternoons on the ocean are no different. So Junmyeon stays above deck to keep Sehun company. It’s in the slow few hours before dusk when the sun has no real power anymore that the two of them lounge towards the back of the boat, soaking up the last of the warmth.

Junmyeon is stretched out on his stomach with Sehun beside him, watching the shoreline as it drifts steadily closer. They can just make out the faint outlines of buildings and Junmyeon is counting them. Sehun rolls over onto his back, squinting up at the clouds.

“When do you have to be back?”

Junmyeon hums. “Chanyeol and Baekhyun will be around about six thirty. They’re bringing Jongin. Apparently he’s been going through a rough patch with his new beau. We thought company would be good for him. And Yixing is in town for the weekend to it’ll be nice to have everyone back together.”

Sehun lolls his head to the right to look at Junmyeon. “You always take such good care of everyone.”

Junmyeon smiles. It’s heartfelt. “That’s my job.”

Sehun shields his eyes with his forearm. “But what about you?”

“What about me?”

Sehun looks melancholy. “Who looks after you?”

Junmyeon pauses, searching for something to say. He needs something. He needs an excuse. Anything. Crap… Today has been too nice and his defences are down. He comes up blank.

Sehun rolls over, bringing them nose to nose. His eyes dip down, following the features of Junmyeon’s face as if counting them. Eyes, nose, lips. Junmyeon swallows.

Sehun bumps their foreheads together. “You don’t have to be strong all the time,” he whispers as Junmyeon trembles from head to toe, locking his muscles to stop it. “You could let someone take care of you, just for a moment.” He angles his face slightly, closing the distance. “See how it feels?”

Junmyeon shoots out a hand, pressing against Sehun’s chest. Sehun pauses, millimetres away and Junmyeon swallows. His voice is the smallest it’s ever been. “Mr Oh…”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Call me Sehun,” he murmurs. “Please. Just once.”

Junmyeon thinks he may have finally,  _finally_  run out of excuses.  He lets his eyes dip closed. “Se-”

“Boys! Do we want an aperitif before we dock?”

Junmyeon shoves Sehun so quickly that he rolls right over onto his back, splayed out. Sehun bursts out laughing, pushing his hair back from his eyes as he giggles. Junmyeon hastily looks back over one shoulder and just on the top of the steps to the cabin Sehun’s father stands, leaning slightly on the cane he sometimes uses now.  _How much did he…_

Sehun pulls his knees up and stands, rocking to his feet and still laughing like nothing has happened. Like his father didn’t see them nearly… Junmyeon gulps, trying to will his heart to stop hammering. Sehun holds out a hand, ginning. “C’mon. Let’s go inside.”

Junmyeon breathes out, grabbing the offered hand and using it for leverage. Sehun darts off inside after his father and Junmyeon scrubs a hand over his face, shaking his head sharply to clear it as he trudges after them. God.  _That was close._  That was so close and  _so_  stupid. Junmyeon used to be better at this. He-

A large hand encircles his wrist as Junmyeon ducks under the door hatch. He jumps a foot, nearly banging his head. A second hand, just as weathered and with perhaps a tiny bit more of a tremble now than in years past, pats Junmyeon’s cheek.

“You really are.”

Junmyeon blinks, still stunned from the shock. “I-I’m what, sir?”

Mr Oh senior smiles gently. “You’re what I wanted all along.”

He still doesn’t follow. “Sir I’m sorry, I-”

Sehun’s father’s eyes are the warmest Junmyeon has ever seen them. And in that moment Junmyeon knows. He knows that Sehun’s father saw. He saw the two of them. Mr Oh senior gently squeezes the wrist he has in his grip and then nods once.

“I always wanted what’s best for Sehun. And now I think he has it.”

Junmyeon’s mouth falls open, speechless. He tries to say something. Anything that would be appropriate for this most impossible of moments. But as he’s trying to come up with what the hell that could be, Sehun’s father pats his cheek kindly one last time and turns away to limp down the corridor.

Junmyeon slumps against the wall, feeling his legs about to give out.

* * *

Junmyeon watches Kyungsoo close the door to Sehun’s office. He does so just as Sehun sits back in his seat. “ _Why_  didn’t you return any of my calls?”

Junmyeon picks up the eraser that’s fallen onto the floor from where it smacked him a minute earlier and replaces it on the little stationary tray that keeps Sehun’s desk tidy. It works perhaps half of the time, mostly when Sehun isn’t bored. “I’ve had two cases back to back. You’ll have to tell your father I’m sorry but it’ll be at least the weekend before I can come visit.”

Sehun crosses his arms and pouts at Junmyeon’s perfectly good reasoning. “It’s been weeks. You know he has the entire menu planned out. He’s been pestering the chefs nonstop.”

Junmyeon smiles. “I’ll make it on the weekend. Baekhyun should be at Chanyeol’s for a little while so I can come straight from the office. If your father doesn’t mind me in work clothes.”

“You look good in a suit,” Sehun teases and Junmyeon flicks the paperclip he’d just picked up back at him. Sehun sniggers. “You’ll be fine. Father loves you.”

Junmyeon gathers up his briefcase. “I’ll be there for dinner. But I should get back to the office. This was a bit of an emergency call from Jongin and I have a client waiting.”

Sehun stands, buttoning the two tailored sides of his jacket together. “This whole thing is peculiar.” He tucks the folder he had on his desk into a drawer. “I want more than just Seungwon’s side on all this. I’ll look into it and speak to Kyungsoo later.”

Junmyeon nods. “If he’s thought of this highly by Jongin then he’s a good guy. Trust me on this.”

Sehun makes an approving noise and walks to the door, opening it to stick his head out. “Susan, hold my calls for the next couple of hours. I’m going out.”

Junmyeon exits the office and Sehun walks him to the elevator. Junmyeon waves politely at the secretary as they pass. “Where are you heading to?”

Sehun hits the button for the elevator, seemingly surprised at the question. “With you. I’m taking you back to work.” At Junmyeon’s stunned look, Sehun pushes him into the small box as it opens. “Because you still don’t have a fucking car. And you won’t accept one of mine.”

Junmyeon can feel his face going red. “I don’t want your money,” he mutters softly, looking away. “I never have.”

“I know.” Sehun watches the doors slowly close, sealing them inside. “I’ve always known.”

Junmyeon grips the handle of his briefcase with both hands in front of him, staring at the luminous numbers as they descend down to the carpark level. “At least let me pay for fue-”

Sehun cuffs him lightly against the back of the head. “No.” The elevator dings as it reaches the parking garage. “Don’t make me rescind this offer and have you take the bus.”

Junmyeon sniggers. “Your father would disown us both.”

Sehun flips out a small fob and depresses a button as they walk through the garage. A short distance away a Mercedes-Benz beeps back, unlocking. “True. And this way I can order you coffee on the way.”

“Only if you let me pay for it.” Junmyeon eyes the beautiful car as he reaches it, all sleek black lines and heavily tinted windows. He gets into the passenger side. “Non-negotiable.”

Sehun starts the car with a push of a button to the side of the wheel. “Fine, fine.” He rolls the vehicle out of the garage, revving the engine playfully until Junmyeon taps a hand on his knee to quieten him down. Sehun covers it with his own like he’s just won exactly what he was after. “Starbucks?”

Junmyeon settles back into the luxury leather seat. “Wherever you want, Mr Oh.”

“I’ll leave you by the side of the road in ten seconds, I swear to god...”

Junmyeon laughs. Sehun lets the top roll down and the chill in the autumn air is beautiful as they drive.

* * *

It’s getting late. Chanyeol is collecting Baekhyun, peeling him away from playing a game with Jongdae on their phones as Junmyeon leans back against one of the bookshelves at The Paw Print. The storm lanterns are making the shadows dance as everyone moves around, packing the last remnants of the impromptu picnic so Jongin can close up. Junmyeon looks at the screen he has unlocked, at the last few messages that still sit there.

 _I have a puppy!_  
_When_ _you_ _next_ _visit_ _you_ _have_ _to_ _see_ _her!_    
_She’s_ _like_ _a_ _tiny_ _snowball_.

Junmyeon smiles faintly and chews at his bottom lip. He hovers his fingers over the keyboard until they cramp. The screen goes dim and then winks out. Junmyeon sighs, pocketing the phone again.

“There you are!” Baekhyun bounds up, latching onto Junmyeon’s sleeve. “We’re about ready to go. You all good?”

Junmyeon nods, straightening up. “Yeah, let’s head home.” He makes sure to thank Kyungsoo and Jongin, gives his goodbyes to Minseok and Jongdae and then follows Chanyeol and Baekhyun to the little carpark outside.

The space of the backseat gives him a little privacy as they drive and Junmyeon uses it to pull his phone out again. The three messages wait there. Junmyeon thinks a little more. This… is going to take some time. And a lot of thought, just like he told Kyungsoo. So much consideration needs to go into something this big. Something of this magnitude that’s been such a cornerstone of his life for so long now that…

A new message pops up. Sehun has taken a close-up selfie, tiny bundle of white puppy cupped in one hand, held up in front of his face for the camera. And something in Junmyeon slows down, goes very calm and in that moment he knows. He knows that life does move on. Sehun did become the successful hair to one of the largest magazine companies. Junmyeon does occasionally visit the family. But all is not right with the world. Not… yet.

Junmyeon takes a breath so deep that his lungs ache. He holds it as he pecks out a tiny message, then hits send with shaking fingers and watches the little blue bubble pop up, zooming off.

_I love you._

His phone rings three seconds later.

Junmyeon answers the call. “Hello Sehun.”

* * *


End file.
